Mobile telephones have become much more powerful in recent years, including capabilities for web browsing, email, and many other applications. As understood herein however, text entry, screen size, and so forth are very limited. When portability is required it is convenient to have the increased telephone capability but when at home, for instance, the present invention recognizes that it would be advantageous to exploit improved interfaces with which to work.